Warm Evening Air
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Mereka terus menyalurkan kehangatan cinta dan juga udara sore diatas sepeda kayuh milik Sehun. Biarkan mentari senja serta bias warna jingga menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua... it's HUNHAN drabble YAOI.. DLDR.. RnR pliss


**WARM EVENING AIR**

HUNHAN drabble

..

**WARNING!**

Typo petak umpet, cerita kadang tak sesuai dengan judul.. it's **YAOI**

**Cerita asli karangan Saya**

Don't Like Don't Read

Don't Be Silent Rider

Hope you like it

Happy Reading

..

..

* * *

Luhan, seorang namja berparas cantik dan selalu menjadi favorit banyak orang yang menjumpainya memiliki senyum manis dengan mata rusa yang begitu indah. Selalu menyempatkan waktu duduk disalah satu bangku dekat lapangan kompleknya saat sore tiba. Bukan tanpa alasan, namja cantik ini duduk disana karena ingin menikmati suasana sore yang begitu menenangkan baginya. Lapangan dekat komplek rumahnya memang sangat cocok untuk duduk-duduk saat sore tiba, belaian angin terasa begitu sejuk membelai surai soft brown namja cantik ini. Guguran dedaunan juga menambah kesan cantik bercampur dengan warna jingga langit.

Bukan hanya itu, beberapa remaja dan juga anak-anak akan bermain dilapangan ini. Anak-anak memilih bermain sepeda maupun sepak bola sedangkan yang seusia dengannya ada yang bermain basket maupun skateboard. Luhan tertarik dengan papan seluncur itu, beberapa anak muda sepertinya begitu jago memainkanbya. Terus ia amati permainan itu sampai pandangannya beralih pada sebua bola yang menggelinding kearah sepasang kaki mungil miliknya. Ia sedikit berjongkok dari duduknya dan mengambil bola itu. Seseorang datang dan memintanya dengan sopan.

"maaf, apa bisa kuambil bolanya?" tanya orang itu, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, kulit seputih salju, mata sayu dan juga wajah yang begitu tampan. Luhan terus terpaku dengan wajah itu.

"hey.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu lagi dengan tatapan bingung. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan didepan wajah Luhan.

"o-oh? T-tentu. Ini bolamu" jawab Luhan, ia serahkan bola basket tadi kearah anak itu. Luhan tahu satu hal lagi, dari semua yang ada pada anak laki-laki yang berhasil membuatnya sempat terpaku masih ada satu hal lagi, yaitu senyum manisnya. Senyum manis yang saat ini tengah Luhan dapatkan, mata sayu seakan ikut melengkung karena senyuman.

"gomawo" ucap anak itu kemudian berlalu kembali ketengah lapangan, berkumpul dan melanjutkan main dengan teman-temannya. Dia sempat menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan, namja cantik ini membalas dengan senyum canggung. Entah mengapa hatinya menghangat sehangat udara sore dilapangan ini.

..

..

Luhan terus mengunjungi lapangan dekat komplek rumahnya, dia selalu tersenyum dan tersenyum sambil memandang seseorang yang selalu bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Namun Luhan sempat beberapa hari tak kesana dan begitu merindukan suasana sore serta anak laki-laki itu.

Namja cantik ini sadar kalau anak tampan itu telah mengambil perhatiannya, dia terus mengamati anak laki-laki yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Beberapa kali namja cantik ini memiliki keinginan untuk menyapanya dan bertanya apakah dia mau berteman dengannya? Namun niatnya selalu ia urungkan karena ragu.

Mungkin saja anak itu lupa dengannya?

Mungkin saja anak tampan itu sudah cukup memiliki teman-teman setampan dirinya bukan?

Atau mungkin saja dia tak mau berteman dengannya?

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memilih terus memandang permainan anak itu. Tawanya saat bercanda dengan temannya membuat jantung Luhan berdetak begitu cepat. Senyum yang ditujukan untuk seseorang yang baru Luhan sadari keberadaannya membuat kening Luhan berkerut. Anak tampan itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malu pada seorang namja manis yang melambai kearahnya.

"dia sudah memiliki orang lain" gumam Luhan kecewa, udara sore yang hangat tiba-tiba menjadi hampa. Namja cantik ini menghela nafasnya pasrah kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"nak, sebentar lagi kau ada les. Kajja" ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang berdiri dibelakang bangku yang Luhan duduki membuat Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum.

"ne ahjussi" jawabnya pada paman itu. Mereka melangkah pergi dengan Luhan yang protes kenapa paman itu memakai seragam supirnya kenapa tidak memakai kemeja biasa saja. Paman tersenyum maklum dan mengacak rambut Luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tengah menatap punggung mungil milik Luhan yang perlahan menjauh dengan senyuman... lega mungkin.

Namja cantik ini kembali lagi ketempat favoritnya, ia memakai jaket dengan wajah sedikit pucat. Duduk dibangku biasa dengan sebuah novel yang serius ia baca. Luhan terpaksa menutup novelnya dan beralih pada bola yang berhenti tepat disamping kakinya. Lagi-lagi Luhan terpaku pada anak itu, anak laki-laki yang beberapa waktu lalu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"hai" sapa anak itu, Luhan masih diam dengan tangan memegang bola. Luhan bertambah bingung karena anak laki-laki ini duduk disampingnya memaksa Luhan sedikit bergeser.

"siapa namamu?" tanya nya membuat Luhan kembali terdiam dengan menatap wajah yang begitu indah dimatanya.

"kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa setiap aku bicara kau selalu diam?" ucapan anak itu membuat Luhan sadar.

"e-eh? mi-mianhe.." Luhan tersenyum kikuk, laki-laki didepannya ikut tersenyum.

"jadi, siapa namamu? Namaku Oh Sehun" anak itu menjulurkan tangannya, Luhan meletakkan bola dibawah kemudian membalas jabatan tangan yang begitu halus baginya.

"Luhan"

"Luhan? Nama yang cantik" ujar Sehun enteng, dia tersenyum sangat manis. Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi bekerja abnormal. Luhan tak sadar kalau Sehun telah melangkah kembali kelapangan dengan sebuah bola yang tadinya Luhan letakkan dibawah. Luhan terus menatap punggung tegap milik Sehun dan tersentak saat sang empunya tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menatapnya.

"kajja.. ikutlah bermain" ajak Sehun. Luhan menunduk membuat Sehun kembali mendekatinya.

"aku tak bisa bermain basket" terdengar kekehan kecil yang menggelitik telinga serta perut Luhan. Tanpa permisi, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan, bahkan Luhan meninggalkan novel kesukaannya dibangku. Luhan menatap beberapa teman Sehun yang tak kalah tampan, ia merasa kecewa saat anak itu melepas genggaman tangannya. Luhan sadar Sehun melepasnya karena seorang namja manis datang menghampirinya.

"woah~ kau berhasil juga albino" ucap namja manis itu membuat Luhan merengut bingung.

"akirnya kau berani bicara dengan anak ini juga" lanjutnya, Sehun merajuk dengan nada manjanya.

Hati namja cantik ini kembali menghangat karena Sehun mengajaknya kedepan ring basket meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia ajari Luhan cara memainkan bola itu. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku dan menahan nafasnya. Dia tak mau pingsan sekarang juga, pingsan karena pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"nah sekarang kau bisa mempraktekannya sendiri.." Sehun menyodorkan bola itu kehadapan Luhan. Dengan ragu namja cantik ini menerimanya, namun dia sedikit terhuyung dan Sehun dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sebenarnya namja cantik ini tengah tak enak badan, namun dia tetap nekat pergi keluar rumah.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir, Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk. Namun Sehun tak percaya dan membawa Luhan duduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

..

..

Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jantungnya ingin melompat keluar karena saat ini ia tengah diboncengkan oleh Sehun. Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang menggunakan sepeda kayuhnya dan Luhan duduk dipalang depan sepeda itu karena sepeda Sehun adalah sepeda laki-laki dan tentu tak ada boncengan dibagian belakangnya. Namja cantik ini memegang bagian stang(?) dengan erat.

"jadi kau sedang sakit?" gumam Sehun masih serius menatap kedepan. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"kenapa jalan-jalan keluar? Seharusnya kau istirahat dirumah, bagaimana kalau sakitmu bertambah parah?" ucap Sehun. Luhan merasa darahnya berkumpul kedaerah pipi, untung saja posisi mereka membuat Luhan bernafas lega karena anak itu tak mungkin melihat pipinya yang memerah. Sehun begitu perhatian padanya.

"apa beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau tak datang kelapangan juga karena sakit?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengerjab imut. Apa Sehun tau kalau dia pernah beberapa hari tak datang kelapangan? Apa selama ini Sehun juga memperhatikannya?. Sehun tersenyum tanpa memandang Luhan.

"kurasa jawabannya ya" gumam Sehun lagi. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"n-ne.. w-waktu itu aku demam" jawab Luhan. Sehun menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Hari masih sore, langit berwarna jingga dengan sinar mentari yang terasa hangat. Namja bertubuh tinggi ini menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menopang agar sepedanya tetap berdiri. Tak ada yang turun dari sepeda itu, keadaan disekitar mereka juga terbilang sepi.

"Lu.." panggilnya, Luhan sedikit merubah cara duduknya dan menatap Sehun. Bias mentari membuat wajah Sehun berlipat-lipat tampan.

"n-ne?"

"aku menyukaimu, mungkin mencintaimu sejak bolaku menggelinding kearahmu. Kau terlihat begitu indah saat itu.." Luhan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mampu diam dan terus menatap manik Sehun yang juga menatapnya. Perlahan Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil nan tipis milik namja cantik ini. Luhan terkejut namun segera tersenyum. Sehun melepas kecupan singkat itu.

"saranghae.." ucap Sehun, Luhan tersenyum begitu cantik. Mata rusanya berbinar dengan indahnya.

"nado Sehun-ah" jawabnya.

Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan dan meraup bibir yang mungkin akan menjadi candunya. Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun dan membalas lumatan yang Sehun beri. Mereka terus menyalurkan kehangatan cinta dan juga udara sore diatas sepeda kayuh milik Sehun. Biarkan mentari senja serta bias warna jingga menjadi saksi cinta mereka berdua.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END!**

* * *

**Uhuk! itu apa? /lirik tulisan diatas/**

**Maunya sih bikin romance tapi gak tau berhasil apa enggak. Akhirnya bisa bikin drabble HunHan juga.. Kyaaaa Kyaaa /histeris/ xD**

**Maaf yah kalo jelek, gak ngefeel, banyak typo, alur kecepetan, ngebosenin, ceritanya pasaran dan sebagainya..**

**Last.. RnR juseyo..**

**Gomawo**

**/deep bow/**


End file.
